Total Drama Anime
by Cl0ckw0rk Dem0n
Summary: The new season of the Total Drama series.Do to lossimg mostly everybody contact.We know new people*cough* victems *cough*.Apps close.
1. Chapter 1

"Hello from Wawanakwa High, I'm your new host Marshall." As we all know, Chris went to jail." Every week there would be an Anime theme challenges. I need some unique people. I bring back a couple of the old cast. "Heather, Cody, Tyler, Zoey, Mike, and B." Marshall say as picture of the former show up on the screen. "Sign up and win 1,000,000 dollars." Marshall say.

The app

Name:

Gender:

Age (16-19):

Nickname:

Stereotype:

Personality:

Best traits:

Worst traits:

Hobbies:

Talents:

Appearance:

Everyday outfit:

Swimsuit:

Formal outfit:

PJs:

Attitude towards Marshall:

What type of person they would be friends with? :

Type of person they would date:

Fears:

Allergies:

Favorite...

Food:

Drink:

Movie:

Music:

Books:

Animal:

What would they do for...

Money:

Power:

Respect:

A friend in need:

Love:

Strength:

Knowledge:

Do have any ideas:


	2. small cast list

Marshall stands in front of the school. He looks thru a couple of apps, he a couple away. "Finally we have a couple of nice one." Marshall says. "Here who we have right now. Ladies first."Marshall says. "Alexia Misina, Anne Shire, and Nichole Kane." Marshall says as he sends them an email. "Now for the dudes. Rafael Javier." Marshall says. "Don't you get mad if you did not get in." Marshall says. "For the first challenge is… Baka and Test." Marshall says.


	3. Intro

Intro

"Well our special guest, will be here soon." Marshall says hanging up hang out on his phone." I hope **she** won't drive the constant insane." Chef says. Marshall walks out the head office and go to main hall. "The kids are going to be her soon enough." Marshall smirks then go outside. *Beep* Marshall look down at his right pocket. He pulls out his blue cell phone. He flips open. "Courtney long time see." Marshall says as she walks thru the door. "You still owe me. I demand to be on the show." Courtney says. "No problem." Marshall says rubbing his black hair. "Good luck." Marshall says. He walking off he stop and turn around the glare at Courtney before say "If you tell anyone about what happen you will die." He soon walks off.

I need 5 dudes 2 girls.


	4. Welcome students

I'm just going fill the pending spot using my oc. They won't win. Let's start the show.

A man walks in front of a school. He short black hair and had White tee and blue jeans. "Hello from Wawanakwa High." Marshall says. "Our lucky students will stay here." Marshall says showing a nice dorm room. "Here their come." Marshall say as a yellow bus show up. A kid comes out wearing a blue flannel shirt, long jeans. He has brown eyes and dark red hair. "Whats up Dominic." Marshall says giving him a high five. Dominic sigh say "Don't be like Chris."

"Next are Zoey and Mike. Zoey and Mike walk out kissing. Marshall leans over to Dominic then say "The new Gidgette."."In a way yeah." Dominic says. "Over here guys." Marshall say as Mike and Zoey still kissing move over here.

"Here comes Cody." Marshall say .Cody poke his head out and look around. He sighs then says "No Sierra." He walks over next to Dominic.

"World say hello to Colton." Marshall say as Colton step in a green shirt with the face of a puma on it, brown shorts and white-and-blue sneakers. He has also tan skin.

"Cody you show run are special guest is here." Marshall says smiling. "Cody-kins!" a voice boom. Cody skin turns pale. "Oh shit." Cody soon ran away. "Say ello to Sierra." Marshall says in an English voice. "Say hello to B and Alexia" Marshall say looking over to Cody get hunted down. Alexia wave and walk off standing next to Colton.

"Here Wolfie." A girl come out in a black tank top with a whit paw print on the chest, dark grey jeans with a fake wolf tail attached, black wristbands, and black fuzzy boots. Colton soon went over to Dominic. "She a weird girl." Colton say point over to Alexia. Wolfie howl at the Marshall. "Ok this is going to a _fun_ season." Marshall say as another bus shows up.

"Here comes Courtney and Heather." Marshall says with a grin on his face. A boy in a straight jacket shows up. Everyone move back. The boy stares at everyone. He walks and smiles "I'm Nick." Nick says in a childish voice. He lean against the wall hum a song.

"Ok guys this is Rafael." Marshall say as Rafael do a back flip off a moving bus. Rafael has a black buttoned up shirt with blue flames at the bottom and end of sleeve, dark blue jeans and blue and white sneakers. "I bet I can do that." Colton says to Rafael.

"Here come our lovely pryo, Tonia." Marshall says as every boy got huge nosebleed. A girl walk out in a light pink tank top, sneakers, and pale blue shorts. She also has platinum blond hair, with hot pink bangs. "Hi boys." Tonia says blowing a kiss to boys."Why the hell are our entrances like that?" Heather yells at Marshall. He just shrugs and says "She cooler then you."

"On to the next one."Marshall says as a bus show. "Here are Kerri and Chase." The boy enters first. He has platinum blonde hair and blue eyes. He wears a black button up and jeans with black shoes."Your prince is here." Chase says. Everyone groans at him. "What I do?" Chase ask. The girl steps out. She has hip length dark brown hair and big dark brown eyes.

The last three bus show up. A boy with short shaggy black hair and brown eyes. He wears a black jacket, black pants, and grey sneakers. "Hi I'm Izaya." Izaya say smiling. Another boy left the bus. He has green eyes, pale red spiky hair. He wears a green tee blue jeans and green boots. "I'm Anthony." The boy say sleepy. The girl comes out last. She has long copper hair and she wears white long sleeved shirt, black camisole underneath, blue jeans, white sandals."Hi I'm Anne." The girl says

"The teams are B, Izaya, Chase, Zoey, Annie, Mike, Tonia, Alexia, and Dominic. You will know as the Crazy Noodles.(Team names help me please).The rest will know as the Hyper Riceballs. Find your rooms." Marshall says.

Pick head or tails. I need a answer.


End file.
